goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Cook misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Mom (Jennifer) Warren Cook (Brian) Kimi Finster (Kimberly) Phil DeVille (Diesel) Dad/Clerk (Alan) Warren's yelling voice (Kidaroo) Mom's angry voice (Kate) News Reporter (Eric) Plot Warren really wants to go to McDonald's but his mom says no. Fortunately, their dad informs them that there was no more food left in the house so they can go. McDonald's was inside of WalMart and they walked there. When they got there, Warren orders 10 chicken nuggets, large fries, a large Coke and Chocolate Shake. Unfortunately, there was no more chocolate shakes left so the clerk asked if he could have a strawberry smoothie. To this Warren asked his mom to engage her scaring Phil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (All Grown Up) in the process. Warren "engaged McDonald's" by knocking down the clerk as well as the place itself. They had to go. Warren, his mom, Phil and Kimi later wound up on the news. After that, Warren got into a lot of trouble but Phil and Kimi explained the entire incident. Transcript Warren: Mom. Mom: What is it? Warren: I want to go to McDonald's. Mom: We are not. Warren: I want to go to McDonald's. (17X) Mom: For the last time, I said no. Dad: There is no more food in the house. Mom: Did you hear that? There's no food in the house. We can go to McDonald's. It's inside WalMart. We can walk since it's close by. (In McDonald's) Clerk: What do you and your son want? Mom: I want 10 chicken nuggets, and a shake. Warren: I want 10 chicken nuggets, large fries, large coke and a chocolate shake. Clerk: I'm sorry, there are no more chocolate shakes left. Warren: You must be kidding. Clerk: Don't feel bad, why don't you have a strawberry smoothie instead? Warren: Why? Mom: Because, Warren, there are no more chocolate shakes left. Warren: I demand you to get me what I want. Mom: Stop being such a spoiled brat. You can have either the strawberry smoothie or nothing at all. Warren: I got a better idea. Why don't we go to the store to get a diamond ring. That way you won't have to engage me. (Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster stare at Warren and his mom) Mom: Enough of that attitude. Now everybody is staring at us. Kimi Finster: It looks like we have to get out of here. Phil DeVille: You're right Kimi. Let's go. Warren: So you're not going to engage me. I will engage McDonald's. (Warren makes an earthquake at mcdonalds) Warren: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Mom (scary voice): Ohohohohohohohohohohoh! Warren how dare You destroyed McDonald's! (normal voice) When we go home, you're in trouble and also we're going to end up on the news and in even more trouble. (WalMart is on fire as well as McDonald's) Warren: Can we at least go back to McDonald's and get the strawberry smoothie? Mom: No, you destroyed McDonald's. You even scared away Phil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster because of your attitude. (cuts to news) News Anchor: Our top story tonight, a man named Warren Cook did not get what he wanted so he destroyed McDonald's. (cuts inside McDonald's) Anchor: As you can see, that's what happened to McDonald's. The cash register and soda fountain are destroyed. The tables are ripeed apart and the counter is split in two. Here are our victims. What happened? Kimi Finster: Phil and I were about to get something to eat at McDonald's until Warren Cook threw a temper tantrum because of the lack of chocolate shakes. Phil DeVille: He is so grounded for life when he gets home. (cuts to Warren's mom with Warren crying) News Anchor: As you can see, Warren is crying because he didn't get what he wanted. Warren: I'm sorry. Mom: I don't care if he's apologizing. He is so grounded. Moreover, if he hadn't started this whole outburst, none of this would've happened. Epilogue (Phil and Kimi are on the docks and Kimi is crying) Phil DeVille: What's going on? Why are you crying? Kimi Finster: Nothing, I was just about to have some lunch with you until Warren showed up. How long is it going to take? Phil DeVille: It might take 39 days for it to rebuild but Warren's grounded (3X) for 10000000000000000 years. Trivia *When Warren "engaged McDonald's", the rock music is replaced with "Darby's Favourite" from the end of "Three Drunken Maidens" by Chris Hennessy. Category:Series based on Rugrats/All Grown Up Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants